Drabble of Len x Miku
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Beberapa momen yang tercipta diantara Len dan Miku. Apakah suatu saat mereka akan saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing? Lagipula, jodoh itu nggak akan kemana, kan? /chapter 10 up!/This is the ends drabble/
1. Chapter 1

Drabble of Len x Miku

Genre: Romance

Category: Drabble

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Summary: beberapa momen yang tercipta diantara Len dan Miku. Walaupun mereka tidak tahu perasaan masing-masing, mungkinkah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih?

*Special to Mr. Chocolate :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Lupa)

"Oi, Miku!" teriak Len.

Miku hanya bisa diam di tempat. Ia nampak bingung dengan seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata _blue sapphire _yang ada dihadapannya.

"Anda siapa, ya?" tanya Miku dengan nada bingung.

Jederr!

Rasanya Len habis disambar petir di siang bolong seperti ini. _Well, yeah!_ Len memang bener-bener merasa disambar geledek kali ini.

"Demi hartanya Eyang Subur, lu masih belum hafal nama-nama temen sekelas lu, Mik? Kita udeh sebulan loh!" teriak Len frustasi. Maklum, niatnya Len ingin minta contekan PR ke Miku. Eh, tak tahunya Miku masih belum hafal nama dia. _Poor Len Kagamine!_

Miku terdiam sejenak. Otaknya kini tampak sedang berpikir.

"Ah, maaf. Aku memang bener-bener lupa sama namamu," balas Miku dengan muka watados.

Nampaknya sekarang Len harus mengingat kalau Miku adalah anak yang lamban dalam menghafal nama orang. Yup, sangat lamban!

* * *

><p>(Film Horror)<p>

Langkah pembunuh itu terdengar sangat jelas. Matanya berwarna merah darah seakan ingin membunuh siapa saja yang sedang ada dihadapannya pada saat itu juga.

'_Kemana kita harus pergi?_' tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang pada kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan nada suara yang sangat pelan.

'_Entahlah_,' jawab lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Pembunuh itu berjalan pelan dan pada akhirnya menemukan sepasang kekasih itu lalu …

"Kyaaa!" teriakan anak perempuan di kelas Miku terdengar dengan sangat keras dan nyaring. Mereka nampak berpelukan dengan sahabat masing-masing, ataupun dengan kekasih mereka.

"Enggak takut lo, Mik?" tanya Len yang tepat disamping Miku.

"Enggak tuh, kan aku udah pernah nonton film ini di rumah temen," jawab Miku dengan ekspresi datar.

Len hanya bisa _face palm_ saja. Rupanya bayangan Len tentang lengannya akan dipeluk Miku saat nonton film horror seperti ini harus ia tepis jauh-jauh.

* * *

><p>(Kacamata 1)<p>

Miku menatap tulisan yang ada dipapan tulis dengan kaca mata ber-_frame_ merah muda miliknya. Kini pandangan dimatanya terlihat lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Tumben pake kacamata, Mik," celetuk Len yang duduk di samping kiri Miku.

"Soalnya mataku terkena _minus_ sih," jawab Miku.

Len menatap wajah Miku sejenak. Ia merasa Miku tampil terkesan lebih 'culun' dari biasanya.

"Coba deh, lepas kacamata-nya sebentar," pinta Len.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Miku.

"Udah, lepas aja!" perintah Len dengan nada memaksa.

Pada akhirnya, Miku pun melepas kacamatanya itu. Yah, walaupun pandangannya sedikit buram sih.

"Menurut gue, lu lebih cantik enggak pake kacamata tau," komentar Len sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Miku.

Blush!

Tanpa Len Kagamine sadari, rona merah muncul dikedua pipi Miku yang kini sedang memalingkan muka saking tersipunya.

* * *

><p>(Yandere Miku?)<p>

Miku itu Yandere menurut Len. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Len melihat Miku yang nampak tertawa psikopat dan dihadapan Miku adalah film tentang orang yang dimutilasi.

"Hahaha … lucu sekali!" tawa Miku sambil menonton adegan mutilasi yang membuatbulu kunduk Len berdiri.

Tubuh Len gemetar dengan hebat. Keringat dingin nampak terlihat dengan jelas dimuka Len.

"Ng … Len, menurutku film orang yang dimutilasi itu seru, ya! Ingin rasanya aku memutilasimu saat ini," celoteh Miku dengan mata berkilat-kilat tajam. Kira-kira itulah yang Len dengar disela-sela saat Miku menonton film mutilasi-mutilasian itu.

Tubuh Len benar-benar merinding dengan sangat hebat. Seragam sekolah yang kini ia kenakan tampak telah basah oleh keringat dinginnya. Jantungnya kini berdebar-debar dengan sangat amat kencang.

"Maaf, Mik. Gue takut!" teriak Len sambil berlari kencang meninggalkan kelas dan membuat anak sekelas 'cengo' dengan reaksi Len.

Setelah Len berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan kelas, anak sekelas spontan langsung memandang ke arah Miku yang tadi sempat berbicara dengan Len.

"Apanya yang salah? Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan cara memutilasi kodok padanya," tanya Miku dengan nada polos dan watados.

Len, Len, sepertinya kali ini kau salah dengar. Tapi sebenarnya, yang salah itu Miku atau Len, ya?

* * *

><p>(Kacamata 2)<p>

Ada yang berbeda kali ini dengan tampilan Len. Kini kacamata ber-frame hitam menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kini tampak terlihat lebih smart dan lebih cool.

"Tumben pakai kacamata, ada apa kenapa nih?" tanya Miku sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Mata gue kena _plus_ sebesar 1 disetiap mata," jawab Len.

"Terus kenapa mesti makai kacamata?" tanya Miku lagi. "_Plus_-mu kan enggak terlalu besar."

Len tersenyum. Sebuah ide kini terbesit diotaknya.

"Supaya aku bisa melihat wajah cantikmu dengan jelas," gombal Len.

Blush!

Muka Miku memerah, rupanya ia tersipu lagi.

"Dasar tukang gombal!"

* * *

><p>(Sleep in the Bus)<p>

Miku menguap lebar. Kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya terasa mengantuk. Apalagi ditambah dengan rasa pusing yang kini melandanya.

"Kamu ngantuk, enggak?" tanya Miku sambil memandangi Len yang kebetulan sebangku dengannya dalam bus yang sedang dalam perjalan menuju salah satu tempat wisata.

"Enggak terlalu," jawab Len. "Lu ngantuk? Tidur aja!"

Miku mengangguk pelan. Kemudian gadis berambut hijau toska itu memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya hingga iris berawarna hijau miliknya tidak terlihat lagi. Lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Len layaknya sepasang kekasih, namun sayangnya mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

"Kamu benar-benar ngantuk, ya?" tanya Len dengan nada pelan. Kini ia ikut memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

Clik! Clik! Klik!

Rupanya tanpa mereka sadari, teman-teman mereka malah usil memfoto mereka yang kelihatannya mesra itu.

* * *

><p>(Kiss?)<p>

Miku bangun dari tidurnya. Nampaknya perjalanan masih panjang karena terjadinya macet akibat banjir yang setinggi mata kodok itu.

"Udah bangun?" tanya Len yang sedang membuka bungkusan roti isi cokelat dan keju itu.

"Iya," jawab Miku sambil melihat pemandangan dari jendela bus.

"Mau makan?" tawar Len.

"Boleh juga," jawab Miku sambil menoleh kearah Len.

Len kini memotek rotinya menjadi dua bagian. Setelah itu ia memberikan setengahnya pada Miku.

"Makasih," ucap Miku sambil menerima dan kemudian melahap roti yang diberikan oleh Len itu. Rupanya, perut Miku kini nampak keroncongan minta diisi oleh makanan.

"Sama-sama," balas Len sambil memakan bagian roti miliknya dengan tenang.

Hening, suasana diantara mereka kini kembali hening. Hanya suara anak-anak sekelas mereka yang nampak asik bernyanyi-nyanyi 'gak danta'.

"Hey, Miku. Ini buatmu," kata Len sambil memberikan bagiannya. "Gue udah kenyang sama pisang-pisang tadi.

Miku mengambil roti yang diberikan Len dengan cepat. Kemudian ia memakan roti tersebut dengan sedikit perlahan-lahan.

"Tenang aja, gue makan dipotek sedikit-sedikit pake tangan kok! Jadinya itu roti enggak ada bekas gigitan gue," kata Len sambil mendengarkan musik di hand phone miliknya.

Dalam sekejap, Miku langsung melahap habis roti tersebut. '_Padahal aku ingin ciuman tidak langsung dari Len_,' batin Miku histeris.

"Baka Len," gumam Miku ketus.

"Apanya yang salah?" tanya Len bingung sekaligus tidak peka. Namun Miku hanya membuang muka.

* * *

><p>(Cemilan)<p>

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, semua anak-anak langsung menggelar tikar dan memakan cemilan masing-masing sembari menunggu Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei yang sedang memesan makanan untuk semua murid-murid.

"Miku, makan tuh pelan-pelan," tegur Len sambil menjilat bumbu balado yang ada dijarinya.

"Kamu sendiri makannya kayak orang norak," balas Miku yang masa bodoh dengan teguran Len. Gadis itu terus saja makan biskuit dengan cepat.

"Ih, dibilangan juga!" kata Len sambil menutup mulut Miku dengan jari bekas jilatannya itu.

Muka Miku memerah. Tanpa Len sadari, Miku dan Len telah melakukan ciuman tidak langsung! Suatu hal yang tadi sempat Miku dambakan.

"Cie …," sahut Gumiya dan Gumi yang kebetulan sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada Len dan Miku.

Len masih menutup mulut Miku dengan tangannya. Sementara muka Miku semakin memerah. Sesaat kemudian, Len baru saja menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"E-eh, tadi gue cuma nyuruh Miku makan pelan-pelan kok," kata Len gugup sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Miku.

Mau bagaimanapun juga, Miku dan Len telah melakukan ciuman tidak langsung.

* * *

><p>(Sakit)<p>

Hari ini Miku terbaring di kasurnya. Kakinya tampak diperban karena kemarin tergores oleh benda tajam hingga terluka. Badannya terasa cukup lemas. Ia hanya mampu membuka buku pelajarannya dan belum diizinkan untuk bersekolah.

"Miku, kamu sudah ganti perbannya?" tanya Mrs. Hatsune.

"Sudah," jawab Miku sambil menutup buku pelajarannya dan membuka sebuah komik.

Ting! Tong!

Suara bel pintu dikediaman Hatsune terdengar jelas hingga sampai di kamar Miku.

"Miku, ada temanmu!" teriak Mikuo, kakak Miku, yang kebetulan sekolahnya sedang libur karena anak kelas 3 SMA sedang menjalani Try Out.

"Ng … siapa?"

Miku menutup komiknya. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan cukup tertatih-tatih menuju ruang tamu.

"Hai, Miku. Gimana kabarmu?" tanya Len dengan cengiran lebar.

Miku terdiam sejenak. Ia sangat tidak menyangka kalau ada orang yang akan menjenguknya saat ia sakit seperti ini.

"K-kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Miku ragu.

"Ng … hanya ingin memberi catatan saat kau tidak masuk sekolah," jawab Len sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Miku tersenyum manis. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia memang sangat menyukai Len dan sangat terharu kalau hari ini Len sedang menjenguknya. Jika ini mimpi, mungkin Miku tidak ingin pagi segera datang.

* * *

><p>(Pelajaran)<p>

Hari ini, Mrs. Lola mengajarkan tentang Microsoft Excel pada anak kelas 2 SMP Vocaloid High School. Materinya cukup ribet, apalagi bagi seorang Len Kagamine.

"Miku, ajarin gue!" teriak Len.

Miku menghela nafas. Gadis itu memang sangat jago dalam pelajaran TIK atau Teknologi Komunikasi dan Informasi. Sehingga jika ada yang tidak mengerti, pasti pada nanya ke Miku, bukan ke Mrs. Lola-nya langsung.

"Masukkin dulu formula-nya," perintah Miku.

"Ng … begini?" tanya Len.

"Ya, begitu," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

Len kini mengangguk mengerti. Kini tangannya dengan terampil mengetik formula tersebut dengan cepat.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu!" kata Miku sambil beranjak meninggalkan Len.

"Eh, jangan tinggalin gue!" pekik Len sambil memegang lengan Miku.

Miku terdiam sebentar. Kemudian senyuman tulus terukir diwajahnya.

"Iya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," balas Miku.

Len tersenyum. '_Kuharap kau tidak melanggar perkataanmu_,' batin Len.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nah, para pembaca sekalian, apakah suatu saat mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih? ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaa! Inilah drabble gaje yang saya buat karna belum melanjutkan fanfic saya sebelumnya. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa ya! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble of Len x Miku

Genre: (little bit) Romance, and Friendship

Category: Drabble

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Summary: beberapa momen yang tercipta diantara Len dan Miku. Walaupun mereka tidak tahu perasaan masing-masing, apakah Len akan menyatakan cintanya?

*Special to Mr. Chocolate :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Random)

Gadis berambut merah muda panjang bernama Luka Megurine itu menatap sahabat kecilnya, Miku Hatsune. Menurut Luka, Miku itu cantik dan pintar. Tapi, kenapa orang yang yang Miku suka malah aneh, gaje, _freak_, shota, dan baka bernama Len Kagamine? Apa sih yang bikin Miku 'klepek-klepek' sampai segitunya sama orang bertampang _freak _itu? Mana Len kalau ngomong asal jeplak sama gak jelas alur pembicarannya lagi.

"Eh, apa sih yang kamu suka dari Len?" tanya Luka pada akhirnya. Habisnya, Luka sudah dilanda perasaan 'kepo' sih, jadi wajarin aja!

Miku terdiam sejenak sambil mengaduk-ngaduk jus negi (?) miliknya.

"Mungkin karena percakapan _random_-nya," jawab Miku asal. Habisnya, banyak sekali hal menarik dari Len menurut Miku sehingga Miku tidak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta sama Len.

"Hah?" pekik Luka.

Kini, Luka pun dilanda kebingungan. '_Apa menariknya dengan percakapan _random_ coba?_' tanya Luka dalam hati.

* * *

><p>(Otaku)<p>

Hal lain yang membuat Len dan Miku dekat adalah anime. Karena mereka sesama Otaku. Bahkan, mereka sering nonton anime berdua dengan satu laptop yang kadang milik Len dan kadang milik Miku.

"Oi, Len! Naruto episode 350 udah keluar!" teriak Miku seperti biasanya.

"Mana? Mana? Gue lihat, kek!" balas Len tidak kalah hebohnya.

Sementara anak sekelas hanya bisa terdiam kaku.

"Hey, kalian pikir ini jam berapa? Bentar lagi bel pelajaran pertama!" tegur Gakupo dengan tampang sangar. Yup, Gakupo adalah ketua kelas di kelas Len dan Miku!

"Bagi kami, anime lebih penting daripada Mrs. Killer itu," jawab Len dan Miku berbarengan.

Gakupo sweatdrop. Yah, mau bagaimanapun juga, sudah dasarnya kalau Len dan Miku adalah Otaku tingkat akut.

* * *

><p>(J-Fest)<p>

Ini pertama kalianya Miku jalan-jalan ke J-fest bersama Len. Dengan semangat, gadis berambut hijau _teal _dengan model _twin tail_ itu melambaikan tangannya ke Len yang nampak menunggu di depan rumahnya.

Yup! Hari ini Len mengajak Miku pergi kesebuah acara J-Fest. Jadi, tak heran bila Miku berdandan serapih mungkin walaupun mereka hanya pergi ke acara festival biasa.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Miku.

"Enggak juga," jawab Len sambil menaikki sepedanya yang berwarna hitam legam.

Miku tersenyum lembut menatap Len. Kemudian, tanpa sengaja pandangan Len dan Miku saling bertemu.

Blush!

Tak dapat dipungkiri muka Miku dan Len sama-sama memerah walaupun mereka tidak saling mengetahui hal tersebut.

Jantung Miku berdebar dengan kencang. Wajahnya kini memanas. '_Semoga ini sama saja dengan kencan_,' batin Miku.

Mungkin saja, pada awalnya Len berniat mengajak Miku kencan pada hari itu. Istilahnya sih kencan dibalik acara J-Fest. Hahaha ….

* * *

><p>(SMS)<p>

Pada awalnya, Miku dan Len itu tidak dekat. Malahan Miku pernah membenci Len. Lalu, apa yang membuat Miku justru 'klepek-klepek' pada Len?

_Tralalala~ Trililili~ Lalalala~ Yeyeyeye~_

_Hand phone_ Miku bergetar, rupanya dipagi hari ini, seperti biasanya Len selalu mengirimi Miku sebuah sms.

From: BaKagamine Len

Text: _Good morning_, Miku! Jangan dateng telat, ya. Entar gue gak bisa ngontek pr ke lu lagi T_T

Walaupun isi pesannya terdengar menyebalkan, hal itu cukup dapat membuat perasaan Miku sedikit demi sedikit yang awalnya benci menjadi suka –ralat– maksudnya naksir pada Len.

* * *

><p>(Cengeng)<p>

Miku adalah gadis yang cengeng dan lemah dibalik sikap Tsundere, Yandere, dan wajah bahagianya setiap hari. Kira-kira, itulah pendapat seorang Len Kagamine mengenai Miku yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai gadis paling baik yang ia temui setelah ibunya, neneknya, dan saudara perempuan dari ayah-ibunya. Tapi sayangnya, ia cengeng.

"Hiks, Hiks," tangis Miku akibat komiknya yang tidak sengaja ia bawa itu disita oleh anggota OSIS.

Ayolah, Len tidak tega melihat air mata gadis bersurai hijau _teal_ itu. Rasanya ia ingin membunuh orang yang telah membuat gadis itu menangis sekarang juga.

"Sudahlah, itu kan hanya komik," ucap Len yang tanpa ia sadari kata-katanya justru membuat _mood _Miku menjadi lebih buruk.

"Huaa … Len jahat!" kata Miku sambil menahan tangisnya.

"E-eh, kalau begitu nanti gua ambilkan," kata Len salting.

"Yang bener nih?" tanya Miku memastikan.

"Iya," jawab Len dengan ekspresi tenang.

Tuh kan, senyuman manis terukir dibibir Miku. Jika hanya sebuah komik saja Miku sudah senang, apakah suatu saat Miku akan tetap senang jika Len justru memberi Miku sebuah cincin pernikahan?

* * *

><p>(Kangen)<p>

Miku berkali-kali melirik ke arah jam dinding. Kurang 5 menit lagi bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Tapi, kok Len belum datang juga ya?

"Eh, IA. Len enggak masuk, ya?" tanya Miku pada IA yang merupakan teman sebangku Len.

"Enggak tahu tuh," jawab IA. "Kenapa nyariin Len? Kangen sama Len, ya?"

Rupanya, pertanyaan IA tepat pada sasaran. Kini, tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau muka Miku terlihat seperti warna merah pada sebuah tomat segar.

"Ssstt, jangan bilang sama siapa-siapa, ya?" pinta Miku dengan tingkah salting.

IA tertawa. Ekspresi Miku memang tampak lucu sekarang.

"Tenang saja, Len masuk kok! Tadi aku lihat dia sedang dihukum oleh Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei," balas IA. "Maklum, dia kan datengnya telat."

Miku menghela nafas dengan lega. Hey, kalau misalnya suka dengan orang, kalau kangen itu wajar saja kan?

* * *

><p>(Botol)<p>

Hari ini Miku mengenakan botol berwarna kuning, sama seperti punya Len.

"Tumben pake warna kuning, yang biru kemana?" tanya Len penasaran. Habisnya, biasanya Miku mengenakan botol berwarna biru atau hijau. Jadi, baru kali ini Miku mengenakan botol berwarna kuning.

"Ng … lagi dicuci," jawab Miku berbohong. Oke, ini alasan yang sederhana dan (mungkin) mudah ditebak.

"Oh, lagi dicuci toh," gumam Len.

Len, Len, sebenarnya kamu itu enggak peka atau emang otakmu terlalu lemot sih?

* * *

><p>(Mr. Chocolate)<p>

Ring Suzune, seorang gadis manis yang merupakan teman curhat Miku kini penasaran akan suatu hal mengenai Len.

"Oi, Miku. Kenapa kau menyebut Len itu 'Mr. Chocolate'? Padahal kan 'Mr. Banana' ataupun 'Mr. Yellow' apa enggak 'Mr. Shota' itu lebih cocok dibandingkan dengan 'Mr. Chocolate'," tanya Ring 'kepo'. Makluminlah, anak sekolah zaman sekarang kan pada demen-demennya nge-'kepoin' berbagai macam urusan orang lain.

Miku tersenyum sejenak. Lalu pada akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Ring ….

"Karena dia manis seperti cokelat kesukaanku," jawab Miku.

* * *

><p>(Penggaris)<p>

Gadis berambut hijau _teal _itu nampak kesal melihat Len yang tampak mengobrol asik dengan Lily, gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang merupakan tetangga Len. Lalu kalau boleh jujur, Miku itu sebenarnya cemburu! Cemburu!

Krak!

Tanpa sadar, Miku mematahkan penggaris plastik milik IA yang ada ditangannya dan mengundang tatapan 'kepo' anak sekelas.

"Miku, aku salah apa sih sama kamu? Kok penggaris aku satu-satunya malah kamu patahin?" tanya IA dengan nada membentak. Habisnya, IA baru saja beli penggaris di koperasi, eh beberapa menit kemudian penggarisnya dipatahin sama Miku. Apa enggak nyesek tuh? Hahaha … _poor you_, IA!

"Ehehehe ….," tawa Miku dengan muka watados.

Miku, Miku, sepertinya lain kali kau harus memikirkan benda apa yang cocok untuk melampiaskan amarahmu ketika sedang dilanda rasa cemburu pada hari ini dan seterusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nah, para pembaca sekalian, apakah suatu saat Len akan menyatakan cinta pada Miku? ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaa! **_**Drabble**_**-nya makin **_**freak**_** aja deh! Hehehe … maaf ya, soalnya saya enggak terlalu jago dalam ilmu sastra bagian dunia FanFiction (?). Tapi semoga di-**_**chapter **_**depan drabble-nya bisa lebih greget lagi. **_**Thanks for reading all! ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble of Len x Miku

Genre: (little bit) Romance, and Friendship

Category: Drabble

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Summary: beberapa momen yang tercipta diantara Len dan Miku. Walaupun mereka tidak tahu perasaan masing-masing, apakah Len akan menyatakan cintanya?

*Special to Mr. Chocolate :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Tears)

Menurut Gakupo Kamui, Miku itu cengeng, amat sangat cengeng berhubung Gakupo adalah seorang anggota OSIS dan selalu menyita barang-barang Miku. Apalagi, Miku itu anaknya abnormal, bonek, dan tak lupa lagi kelihatan sombong. Tapi, kok Len bisa suka sama Miku, ya?

"Oi, Baka Shota! Kenapa lu bisa suka sama Miku?" tanya Gakupo pada Len yang nampak asik mendengarkan musik di earphone miliknya.

"Hah? Apa? Gua gak denger!" tanya Len balik.

Tekk! Gakupo langsung mengambil earphone milik Len beserta MP3 Player-nya.

"Eh, ngapain lu ambil MP3 gua?" tanya Len kesal.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan gua," balas Gakupo. "Kenapa lu suka sama Miku?"

Len terdiam sejenak. Lalu kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Karena aku ingin menghapus setiap tetes air mata yang keluar dari matanya," jawab Len dengan nada melembut.

Gakupo jadi terpana. Baru kali ini seorang Gakupo mendengar bahwa Len, cowok yang pernah menjadi mantan Playboy itu mengatakan hal selembut dan setulus itu padanya.

Hey, Gakupo saja sudah terpana, apalagi jika Miku yang mendengarnya?

* * *

><p>(Gagal Gombal)<p>

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Len Kagamine gagal gombal pada seorang gadis. Kejadian itu bermula saat hari selasa siang …

"Miku?"

"Hn?"

"Lu cantik," kata Len menggombal Miku.

"Yaiyalah aku cantik! Masa' ia aku ganteng! Otakmu ditaruh kemana sih?" balas Miku dengan pedasnya.

Rupanya, kejadian itu membuat Len kapok itu menggombal pada seorang Miku Hatsune.

* * *

><p>(Fujoshi Imotou)<p>

Demi jalan-jalan ke acara festival dengan Miku, Len sampai bertanya pada Rin Kagamine, adiknya yang suka heboh itu.

"Len-nii mau jalan-jalan? Kyaa! Sama siapa? Tumben Len-nii mau jalan-jalan ke acara Festival! Terus, sama cewek lagi! Kukira Len-nii udah jadian sama Lui-nii," celoteh Rin panjang lebar.

Len menghela nafasnya. Oke, adiknya ini memang Fujoshi. Tapi enggak sebegitu hebohnya, kan? Lalu lebih kejamnya lagi, Rin ngira Len suka sama Lui lagi! Oh My God!

"Demi kuda laut yang ditunggangin sama Spongebob, kenapa gua disangka shounen ai sama Lui?" teriak Len histeris di kediaman Kagamine yang saat itu hanya berisi dirinya, Rin, dan beberapa pelayannya.

Len, Len, rupanya untuk saat ini kau jangan terlalu dekat pada Lui, ya?

* * *

><p>(Pesan Singkat)<p>

Len menatap layar ponselnya berkali-kali. Kemudian ia menghela nafas kecewa. Rupanya Miku, gadis yang biasanya selalu sms-an dengan Len itu tak kunjung memberinya sebuah pesan singkat pada hari ini.

_Tralala~ Trilili~_

**_You have 1 Messenger_**

Kini, dengan cepatnya Len membuka ponselnya. Namun sayangnya, pesan itu berasal dari _Operator SIM Card_ yang kadang-kadang bikin kita semua menjadi korban PHP.

"Arrggh! Dasar Operator sialan!" umpat Len dengan nada emosi.

Rupanya kalau orang lagi jatuh cinta itu harus penuh kesabaran, ya? Betul enggak?

* * *

><p>(Hujan)<p>

Seperti biasanya, dimusim hujan kali ini, hujan turun lagi. Yah, walaupun hanya sebatas gerimis doang, tapi tetap saja bikin orang masuk angin, kan?

"Len, oper bolanya!"

"Yap! Terima operannya, Lui!"

Miku hanya bisa sweatdrop. Matanya masih memandang anak cowok sekelas –terutama Len– yang sedang bermain futsal ditengah guyuran air hujan. Hey, bukankah itu bikin masuk angin?

"Ya! Gol!" teriak Tim Len dengan semangat, sementara anggota Tim Gumiya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Tim Len itu terdiri dari Len, Lui, Rinto, Piko, dan Kaito. Sementara Tim Gumiya terdiri dari Gumiya, Gakupo, Leon, Akaito, dan IO.

"Ah, istirahat dulu yuk!" kata IO sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah karna terkena air hujan.

"Yaudah," sahut Len sambil duduk didekat kelas X – 1.

Miku berjalan dengan cepat –lebih tepatnya berlari– menghampiri Len sambil membawa sebuah handuk berwarna putih polos dengan bordiran huruf 'M' yang menandakan bahwa itu handuk milik Miku.

"Nih, pakai! Entar kalau enggak dikeringin bisa masuk angin loh," kata Miku sambil menyodorkan handuk kecil miliknya.

"Eh, iya," balas Len sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil Miku. "Thanks ya!"

"Iya."

"Cie …," goda Lui, Rinto, dan Kaito dengan kompaknya.

"Apaan sih! Enggak danta banget!" balas Len cepat. Namun raut mukanya terlihat gugup.

Semuanya tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak –kecuali Len dan Miku yang nampak gugup. Namun tiba-tiba ….

"Hoi, kalian! Bukannya diam di kelas malah main futsal sambil hujan-hujanan!" tegur Meito-sensei dengan nada tegasnya.

"Eh, Mik. Ini handuknya, sekarang gua mau pergi dulu!" kata Len sambil mengembalikan handuk kecil Miku dan berlari kencang.

"Hei, kalian!" teriak Meito-sensei sambil berlari mengejar para anak cowok itu.

Miku hanya terdiam sambil menggenggam erat handuk kecilnya yang kini sudah basah itu. '_Rasanya aku jadi tidak tega mencuci handuk ini_,' batin Miku dengan muka merona.

* * *

><p>(Rindu)<p>

Len menatap datar kertas ujiannya. Matanya nampak bosan menunggu ujian Try Out hari ini berakhir begitu saja. Kenapa? Karena hari ini Miku sedang pergi mewakili sekolahnya dalam ajang Olimpiade Biologi. So, Miku tidak masuk hari ini.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, bukan salah Miku jika Miku terlalu cerdas dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang baka itu sehingga Len tidak bisa melihat wajah Miku untuk hari ini. Bukan salah Olimpiade yang membuat Miku dan Len harus terpisah beberapa Km, juga kalau Len tidak bisa berkomunikasi lewat sms dengan Miku karena sekolah tidak mengizinkan para muridnya untuk membawa ponsel ke sekolah. Tapi, Len sangat merindukan Miku.

Kring! Kring!

Bel istirahat pertamapun berbunyi. Kini Len mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya.

"Tumben muka lu kusut gitu!" celetuk Lui.

"Gua lagi bete," balas Len.

"Gara-gara gak ada Miku, ya?" tanya Lui asal. Toh, memang Miku dan Len itu ibarat magnet terus kok! Jadi tidak bisa saling menjauh.

"Iya," jawab Len singkat.

"Hahaha … doa kan saja biar Miku menang lomba," usul Lui.

"Gua bakalan selalu doa-in dia, Lu," balas Len.

Lui tersenyum. '_Andai saja Miku mendengar perkataan tulus Len tadi_,' batin Lui. Hey, sebagai teman saja Lui sudah senang mendengarkan ucapan Len tadi, bagaimana dengan Miku yang menjadi 'tujuan' dalam ucapan Len tadi?

* * *

><p>(Pulpen)<p>

Setiap orang punya cara tersendiri untuk 'modus' keorang yang benar-benar ia suka. Lalu, inilah cara Len untuk 'modus' ke Miku …

"Mik, pinjem pulpen!" kata Len.

"Lagi?" tanya Miku.

"Ng … gua lupa bawa tempat pensil," jawab Len tak jujur.

"Yaudah," kata Miku sambil menyodorkan Len sebuah pulpen berwarna merah terang.

"Thanks ya!"

"Iya, sama-sama."

Hey, yang namanya 'modus' itu suka-suka kitanya, kan?

* * *

><p>(Ms. Nature)<p>

Lui memandang heran kearah Len. Sebenarnya, ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Len.

"Kenapa lu menjuluki Miku 'Ms. Nature'? Bukannya 'Ms. Green', 'Ms. Negi', atau 'Ms. Diva' kan lebih cocok, ya?" tanya Lui.

"Ng … karena dia mengingatkanku pada hijaunya daun segar di pegunungan yang sejuk. Yah, Miku lebih terlihat cantik seperti pesona alam sih," jawab Len. "Lalu, menurutku kecantikannya itu benar-benar sempurna."

Wah, rupanya Len bisa merangkai kata-kata yang indah juga, ya!

* * *

><p>(Rival?)<p>

Menurut Len Kagamine, Kaito Shion itu adalah rival-nya dalam mendapatkan hati seorang Miku Hatsune. Pemikiran itu bermula ketika Len melihat Kaito memberikan cokelat –yang bahkan dari Pranciss– ke Miku pada hari Valentine …

"Ah, terima kasih, Kaito," kata Miku sambil tersenyum manis pada Kaito. Ah, memang pada dasarnya senyuman Miku itu benar-benar manis sih!

"Sama-sama, lagi pula cokelat ini orang tuaku yang beli sehabis dinas dari Pranciss," balas Kaito. "Yah, sekedar oleh-oleh saja karena aku tahu kalau Miku itu suka banget sama cokelat."

Len hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya melihat adegan tersebut. '_Seharusnya, senyuman manis Miku itu buat gua!_' batin Len emosi.

Oke, mulai dari sekarang, Kaito Shion adalah cowok yang menduduki peringkat nomer 1 dalam kategori Black List Len Kagamine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nah, para pembaca sekalian, apakah suatu saat Len bisa menggapai Miku? ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, sepertinya semakin kesini **_**drabble**_**-nya semakin gaje. Lalu em … yah, saya harap kalian menikmatinya.**

**Oya, untuk sekedar informasi, saya akan fokus ke fanfic **_**drabble **_**ini dulu. Jadi, buat yang nunggu Super Love! dan The Story of Innocent Love tolong maklumi sebentar bila fanfic-nya terbengkalai. Tapi, akan saya usahakan **_**update**_** kedua fanfic tersebut kok! ^^**

**Akhir kata, **_**See you next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble of Len x Miku

Genre: (little bit) Romance, and Friendship

Category: Drabble

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Summary: Beberapa momen yang tercipta diantara Len dan Miku. Apakah suatu saat mereka akan saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing?

*Special to Mr. Chocolate and Mr. Caramel :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Sayang?)

Dipagi yang cerah ini, seorang Len Kagamine kini sedang mencoba merayu alias menggombal pada Miku. Yah, secara ia tidak mau dicap 'Tukang Gagal Gombal' sama Lui dkk.

"Miku, lu cantik deh! Tapi sayang …," Len menjeda kata-katanya sejenak.

"Sayang apa?" tanya Miku polos, rupanya ia tidak sadar kalau sedang digombalin oleh Len.

"Tumben lu manggil gua 'sayang'. Gua jadi sayang sama lu deh."

"…."

* * *

><p>(Bluetooth)<p>

Miku memegang sebuah ponsel putih milik Len. Matanya nampak berbinar-binar melihat beberapa file foto Len.

"Len, aku minta lagu ya!" seru Miku berbohong.

"Ah, iya. Terserah lu aja," balas Len tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Thanks, ya!"

"Iya, sama-sama."

Len, Len, tidakkah kau sadar kalau yang Miku Bluetooth-kan itu adalah foto-fotomu bukan koleksi lagumu?

* * *

><p>(Gantungan)<p>

"Curang lu, Len!" pekik Ring, teman satu les Len yang heboh itu.

Yup! Hari ini Miku main ke tempat lesnya Len untuk memberikan oleh-oleh ke Ring. Oleh-olehnya sih cuma berupa 3 gantungan. Tapi, Len malah main rebut sebuah gantungan yang seharusnya menjadi milik Ring.

"Ih, gua enggak curang," balas Len.

"Bukannya lu udah dapet gantungan dari Miku disekolah?" tanya Ring dengan nada tinggi.

"Gantungan yang itu buat adek gua. Kalau yang ini buat gua," jawab Len.

Len, Len, bilang aja kalau kamu ingin 'modus' dapet dua gantungan dari Miku!

* * *

><p>(Tsundere Len)<p>

"Lenny," seru seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

"Ada apa, Lenka-nee?" tanya Len sambil memainkan game di PSP miliknya.

"Cewek yang tadi dateng itu manis, ya?"

Yup, tadi Miku baru saja datang ke rumah Len untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Kebetulan saat itu, Lenka Kagamine, kakak sepupu Len, melihat Len yang nampak curi-curi pandang kearah Miku.

"Apaan sih! Enggak danta banget," balas Len ketus.

"Ayolah, kau suka dia, kan? Tembak aja kalau suka! Lenka-nee setuju kok," goda Lenka.

"Enggak mungkin gua nembak dia! Suka aja kagak," balas Len sambil membuang muka.

Lenka hanya tertawa pelan. '_Len, Len, tidakkah kau sadar kalau saat ini mukamu sedang memerah?_' batin Lenka geli.

* * *

><p>(Fans?)<p>

Miku berjalan menatap buku catatan miliknya. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Len datang menghampiri Miku.

"Miku!" seru Len dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa?" tanya Miku sembari menoleh kearah Len.

"Gua nyariin lu dari tadi tahu," balas Len.

"Terus kenapa nyariin aku? Nge-fans sama aku?" tanya Miku dengan nada bergurau.

"Ya, gua nge-fans sama lu," jawab Len dengan nada serius.

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau muka Miku saat ini sudah memerah seperti tomat dan terasa memanas.

* * *

><p>(Cosplay)<p>

"Miku, ini bandonya!" seru IA sambil memberikan bando kelinci yang bentuknya 11:12 dengan bando kelinci milik Kazusa Kujyou di anime Kamichama Karin. Yup, pada hari ini sekolah Miku akan mengadakan acara cosplay. Karena yang paling anime lovers itu Miku (dikalangan anak cewek sekelas), maka yang dijadikan cosplayer-nya ialah Miku.

Miku menoleh dan mengambil bando tersebut dari tangan IA. Kemudian, Miku segera memakai bando tersebut.

"Mik, lu tambah cantik deh waktu cosplay kayak begitu! Malah lebih cantik dari karakter anime-nya," celetuk Len yang kebetulan duduk didepan IA.

Miku hanya tersenyum gugup dengan muka memerah tersipu.

* * *

><p>(Yandere Len)<p>

Miku merintih pelan. Semenjak kejadian kakinya tergores benda tajam itu, ia sering merintih kesakitan.

"Mik, gimana keadaan kaki lu?" tanya Len seperti biasanya pada seorang Miku karna saking khawatirnya.

"Ah, a-aku baik-baik saja," jawab Miku gugup. Padahal sebenarnya ia merasa kesakitan.

"Kalau misalnya kaki lu masih sakit, mending gua potong pakai gergaji deh biar enggak sakit lagi," celetuk Len.

"…."

Jadi sebenernya, yang lebih Yandere itu Len atau Miku?

* * *

><p>(Uji Kesabaran)<p>

Miku menatap lemas kearah Len. Pandangannya sayu dan tangannya kini mengelus dadanya dengan sabar.

"Jadi, kamu udah mengerti rumusnya?" tanya Miku yang pada hari ini menjadi 'tutor pribadi' Len karena disuruh oleh Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei.

Len menatap kertas coret-coretan tersebut. Yah, menjadi 'tutor pribadi' Len memang harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra karena Len pasti selalu berulah. Entah itu minta diambilin minumlah, minta diambilin makanlah, mesti adu bacot dulu lah, atau temen-temennya Len pada gangguin Len lah. Ah, pokoknya harus dengan kesabaran ekstra deh!

"Ng …," gumam Len.

"Ya?" ucap Miku dengan penuh harap.

"Maaf deh, gua masih belum ngerti," balas Len dengan muka watados.

Gubrakk! Sepertinya Miku kini mempelajari bagaimana susahnya menjadi orang yang penyabar.

* * *

><p>(Doki-Doki)<p>

Miku menghela nafas. Semenjak ia sakit, ia memang akan banyak meninggalkan pelajaran. Apalagi sebentar lagi UTS akan tiba.

_Tralalala~ Trililili~_

**You have 1 Messenger **

Dengan cekatan kini Miku membuka ponselnya.

From: BaKagamine Len

Text: Hai, Mik! Gimana kabar lu?

Miku kini langsung membalas pesan tersebut.

To: BaKagamine Len

Text: Lumayan baik. Eh, entar kamu ke rumah saya, ya! Saya pengen minjem catatan kamu

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah pesan tersebut terkirim, balasannya pun mucul juga.

From: BaKagamine Len

Text: Iya iya. Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu? :)

Rupanya pesan terakhir itu membuat jantung Miku berdebar-debar dengan kencang.

* * *

><p>(Len's Girlfriend)<p>

Ada satu hal di dunia ini yang paling Miku sebelin, yaitu pacar tersayang Len. Namanya adalah Yuzuki Yukari, seorang adik kelas yang katanya paling manis itu –padahal menurut Miku masih lebih manis fans-nya yang bernama Teto Kasane.

"Kenalin, ini pacar gua," kata Len sambil tersenyum watados pada Miku.

Miku menghela nafas, mencoba tegar dan menerima apa adanya.

"Miku Hatsune, teman Len."

"Yuzuki Yukari, pacarnya Len-kun."

Miku menatap sendu sejenak.

"Maaf, Miku-senpai. Gua cuma mau bilang kalau senpai itu enggak boleh deket-deket sama Len-kun," bisik Yuzuki ketika Len tidak ada.

Pada detik itu juga, Miku menjadikan Yuzuki Yukari sebagai cewek yang menduduki peringkat pertama dalam 'blacklist' miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nah, para pembaca sekalian, apakah suatu saat mereka akan saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing? ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hohoho … maaf ya, kali ini kayaknya lebih pendek. Tapi semoga kalian tidak kecewa ya ;)**

**Oya, sebenarnya disini Len suka sama Miku, tapi karena enggak yakin Miku suka sama Len (menurut Len) makanya Len pacaran sama Yuzuki Yukari ._.**

**Terakhir, thanks ya yang udah baca ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble of Len x Miku

Genre: (little bit) Romance, and Friendship

Category: Drabble

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Summary: Beberapa momen yang tercipta diantara Len dan Miku. Apakah suatu saat mereka akan saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing?

*Special to Mr. Chocolate and Mr. Caramel :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Happy)

Hari ini, pada tanggal yang entah tanggal berapa, Miku merasa bahagia. Kenapa? Miku habis menang undian? Bukan! Habis menang taruhan? Bukan juga! Atau habis nemu uang sejuta? Bukan lagi! Terus, kenapa?

"Hey, katanya Len-senpai baru saja putus dengan Yuzuki-san, ya?" tanya Teto Kasane, adik kelas, teman Miku, sekaligus fans Miku.

"Enggak tahu deh," jawab teman disebelahnya yang bernama Neru Akita. "Kalau menurut Miku-senpai bagaimana?"

Miku tersenyum cerah. Matanya kini nampak berbinar-binar.

"Aku yakin 100 % mereka pasti putus," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Teto dan Neru kompak.

"Soalnya aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau mereka bertengkar hebat didepan perpustakaan," jawab Miku sambil masih tersenyum cerah.

Oalah, jadi rupanya Miku senang hari ini karena Len sama Yukari putus toh! Wkwkwk ….

* * *

><p>(Galau)<p>

Len mendadak jadi pendiam! Hal tersebut membuat Miku menjadi 'jengah' sendiri. Habisnya, biasanya Len tuh selalu bikin lawakan super gaje yang kadang lucu kadang garing.

"Galau mulu, Len? Enggak haus?" tanya Miku meledek.

Len hanya diam. Rupanya Len masih sayang sama Yukari sehingga waktu mereka putus, Len merasa galau berat!

"Len?" panggil Miku khawatir. Pasalnya, sejak istirahat pertama tadi, Len sama sekali belum jajan ataupun minum seteguk air.

"Tahu ah! Jangan berisik napa!" bentak Len sambil berjalan meninggalkan Miku.

Miku terdiam. '_Mungkin harapanku sudah pupus_,' batin Miku sendu.

Jadi, dua-duanya sama-sama 'galau' nih?

* * *

><p>(Hipnotis)<p>

"Nah, dalam hitungan ketiga, kau akan semakin rileks dan dapat menjawab pertanyaan saya dengan sejujur-jujurnya," ucap Akaito Shion, cowok yang suka pamer itu. "Satu, dua, tiga!"

Mata Len terpejam sejenak. Sementara para penontonnya yang merupakan anak sekelas hanya bisa memandang 'cengo' kearah aksi yang paling spektakuler dari seorang Akaito Shion itu.

"Lebih pilih ungu atau hijau?" tanya Akaito.

"Hijau," jawab Len yang masih di alam bawah sadarnya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akaito lagi.

"Karena hijau mengingatkanku pada teman terbaikku."

Miku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Walaupun derajatnya lebih tinggi 'sedikit' dari Yukari, tapi tetap saja yang namanya 'Just be Friend' itu menyakitkan bukan?

* * *

><p>(Dandere Len)<p>

Len menjadi pendiam. Akaito kini frustasi. Lalu anak sekelas jadi pada ribut. Kenapa? Karena setelah adegan spektakuler dimana Akaito me-kepo-in Len dengan jurus hipnotis amatirannya itu, Len malah menjadi pendiam dan kemungkinan besar Len masih dibawah alam sadarnya.

"Len, Len," panggil Miku yang kebetulan saja duduk dibelakang Len.

Len hanya menoleh sedikit.

"Len, ngomong sesuatu dong!" seru Miku gemas bercampur frustasi. "Kamu yang sekarang enggak enak buat dilihat tahu!"

"Yaudah nggak usah dilihat," balas Len sambil kembali mencoret-coret bukunya.

Miku mengepalkan tangannya. Gadis itu mencoba bersabar menghadapi sifat 'Dandere Len'. Tapi yah, mau diapain? Akaito masih belum menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan Len seperti semula. Anak-anak juga ramai-nya bener-bener enggak ketulungan. Ah, bener-bener deh!

"Aku suka Len, tapi Len yang semangat dan usil kayak dulu," gumam Miku pelan.

Tanpa Miku sadari, muka Len samar-samar memerah mendengar kata-kata Miku tadi. '_Kenapa aku jadi deg-deg kan kayak begini?_' tanya Len dalam hati yang masih sepenuhnya belum sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

><p>(White Day)<p>

Miku hanya memandang bingung pada sebatang cokelat putih yang ada dihadapannya pada saat ini.

"Ini cokelat buat apa?" tanya Miku pada Len yang merupakan pemberi cokelat tersebut.

"Lu lupa? Sekarang kan White Day!" seru Len kesal. "Jadi ini balasan atas cokelat persahabatan yang lu kasih waktu Valentine kemarin."

Samar-sama muka Miku memerah. '_Rupanya cokelat waktu itu masih dia ingat_,' batin Miku.

Hahaha … rupanya, Miku sekarang sedang nge-fly pembaca sekalian!

* * *

><p>(Alasan Utama)<p>

Rin menatap kearah Len dengan pandangan lurus. Sementara Len hanya menatap santai kearah Rin yang ada didepannya.

"Katanya Lui-senpai, Len-nii itu suka minta contekan ke Miku-senpai ya? Apasih alasannya? Padahal Len-nii itu pinter loh!" tanya adiknya itu.

"Ya … karena yang ditanya itu soal yang susah," jawab Len seadanya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Rin, sebenernya jawabannya Len itu hanya ingin 'modus' ke Miku.

* * *

><p>(Kalah)<p>

Len menyeringai, sementara Miku pudung dipojokan. Mereka berdua sama-sama memegang kertas nilai mereka masing-masing.

"Lu kalah," seru Len dengan nada angkuhnya yang membuat Miku semakin pudung.

"Ayolah, Len! Nilai kita cuma beda 1 point! Satu point!" seru Miku kesal.

Oalah, rupanya nilai Miku itu lebih rendah dari nilai Len toh ….

* * *

><p>(Kalah 2)<p>

Meiko-sensei menatap murid-muridnya dengan seksama. Matanya nampak serius menatap nilai murid-murid kelas Miku dan Len.

"Nah, ini nilai kalian semua," ucap Meiko-sensei sambil membagikan kertas nilai mereka.

Miku menatap hasil perolehan nilainya sambil tersenyum licik. Matanya kini beralih kearah Len yang nampak pudung dipojokan.

"Lenny~" panggil Miku dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

"Lu dapet nilai berapa?" tanya Len.

"87," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum licik.

"What the *piiip*! Lu ngasih gua jawaban ngaco waktu ujian? Nilai gua 78 tahu!" seru Len kesal.

"Mhihihi (?), itu sudah konsekuensinya, Lenny manis," balas Miku sambil ketawa pelan.

"Dasar pelit!" pekik Len kesal.

* * *

><p>(Galau Again)<p>

Miku menghela nafas. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melupakan kejadian saat ini.

"Ng … ini cokelat buatmu," ucap Len pada Mayu.

"A-ah, makasih," balas Mayu sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Miku mengepalkan tangannya. Dark aura nampak mengelilingi dirinya.

"Yang sabar ya," ucap Kaito sambil menepuk bahu Miku.

Miku langsung membalikkan badannya, seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Kaito tadi. Kemudian, ia sesegera mungkin berlari ke toilet tanpa izin Gakupo yang merupakan ketua kelas itu saking tidak kuatnya.

"Hiks, dia suka sama orang lain lagi," gumam Miku pelan. Sepertinya, Miku kembali galau.

* * *

><p>(Move On?)<p>

Miku menghela nafas pelan. Ditatapnya biskuit cokelat yang ada dihadapannya.

"Padahal aku ingin move on, tapi kenapa masih beli biskuit ini ya?" tanya Miku pelan.

"Oh, kamu mau move on dari Len ya? Oh iya ya, kamu kan suka Len saat potekan biskuit itu," ucap Kokone yang entah sejak kapan ada disamping Miku.

Tiba-tiba, Len dateng dari belakang Miku dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Miku, Miku," ucap Len dengan nada riang khasnya.

Miku beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Len.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Len pada Kokone yang tadi sempat ia lihat mengobrol dengan Miku.

"Cowok itu memang enggak peka, ya?" ucap Kokone sambil beranjak meninggalkan Len.

"Sebenernya ada apaan sih?" tanya Len entah pada siapa dengan bingungnya.

* * *

><p>(Merah)<p>

Hari ini, Gumi mengundang anak sekelas untuk makan-makan dirumahnya.

"Eh, Miku, Miku," panggil IA.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku sambil menoleh kearah IA dengan malas. Maklum, efek galau masih terasa.

"Baju kalian sama ya," celetuk IA.

Miku langsung melirik semua anak cowok. Hari ini ia datang ke rumah Gumi dengan baju merah, dan satu-satunya yang memakai baju merah adalah … Len!

Muka Miku memerah samar. Walau galau, tapi kalau masih sayang pasti masih suka kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nah, para pembaca sekalian, apakah suatu saat mereka akan saling mengerti? ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, tema chapter ini seputar tentang 'kegalauan'. Maklum, author sendiri lagi galau T^T *hiks**

**Maaf ya, kalau romance-nya kurang terasa karena galaunya tema ini dan galaunya author. But, I hope you like it! Okay? See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Bales review non login:**

**-Guest: Iya ya, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kasihan juga Miku-nya. Tapi tenang saja, adegan disini kayaknya lebih banyak Len yang galau kok dibanding chapter kemarin XD**

**Last words, thanks for reading! ^^**

* * *

><p>Drabble of Len x Miku<p>

Genre: (little bit) Romance, and Friendship

Category: Drabble

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Summary: Beberapa momen yang tercipta diantara Len dan Miku. Apakah suatu saat mereka akan saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing?

*Special to Mr. Chocolate and Mr. Caramel :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Nyolot?)

"Miku!" teriakan Len menggema. "Mana seribunya?"

Miku memutar pandangannya dengan ketus. Oke, tadi ia memang 'dibayarin' uang kas sama Len. Tapi sekarang? Len menagih seribunya tadi? Oh, sungguh tidak ikhlasnya!

"Emang ada kembaliannya apa?" tanya Miku kesal.

"Ih, kok lu nyolot sih!" pekik Len kesal.

"Terserah akunya, dong!" balas Miku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Len.

Len terdiam. '_Kok Miku kayak menghindar gitu, ya?_' tanya Len dalam hatinya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, Miku nampak menangis dijarak sekitar 15 meter darinya.

* * *

><p>(Bad Mood)<p>

"Tahu ah!" pekik Miku kesal. "Aku benci Len!"

Kokone yang disamping Miku hanya bisa sweatdrop, begitu pula dengan Anon dan Kanon.

"A-ano, kau tidak apa-apa, Miku-chan?" tanya Kanon yang masih sweatdrop.

"Lagi bad mood nih," jawab Miku ketus.

"Miku!" teriak Len yang entah bagaimana sudah ada disamping Miku.

"Apa?" tanya Miku ketus.

Len hanya terdiam. '_Kok Miku jadi ketus gitu sih?_' batin Len bertanya-tanya.

* * *

><p>(Becek)<p>

Hari ini Miku kerja kelompok dirumah Gumi. Namun, ternyata Miku sekelompok dengan Len, orang yang paling ia ingin hindari untuk saat ini.

"Miku, telepon Len deh! Dia lemot banget tahu datengnya," pinta Kaiko.

Miku menghela nafas, dan dengan 'malasnya' dia menekan tombol diponselnya.

"Halo? Len, cepetan dateng ke rumah Gumi!" seru Miku.

"Gerimis nih," balas Len.

Miku melirik kearah jendela rumah Gumi.

"Udah berhenti juga hujannya," ucap Miku dengan muka datar.

"Males ah, becek!" balas Len.

Miku sweatdrop. Semua yang mendengarkan percakapan Miku dan Len itu juga sweatdrop.

"Kayak cewek dih," kata Miku dengan muka datar.

"Biarin," balas Len.

"Cowok? Takut becek? Apa kata dunia?" tanya Kaiko, Gumi, Gumiya, Ted, dan Leon dengan sengaja yang sengaja dikeraskan agar Len mendengarnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sambungan telepon itu terputus.

* * *

><p>(Ide)<p>

Kokone datang menghampiri Miku.

"Miku," panggil Kokone.

"Apa?" tanya Miku.

"Kalau bikin cerpen enaknya yang kaya gimana? Buat tugas pelajaran bahasa nih!" tanya Kokone.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Gore'? Misalnya kayak usus dipotong-potong atau kepala dipotong," usul Miku yang dalam mode 'Yandere' itu.

Kokone sweatdrop. Sementara Len yang kebetulan lewat didepan Miku, dan mendengar percakapan antara Miku dan Kokone tadi itu langsung menatap horror kearah Miku.

"Bener-bener deh," gumam Len.

* * *

><p>(Dekat, tapi Jauh)<p>

Len duduk disamping Miku. Miku duduk disamping Len. Lebih tepatnya sih, Len yang sengaja duduk didepan biar bisa duduk disamping Miku. Tapi rasanya ….

"Dekat tapi jauh," gumam Len pelan. Ia menghela nafas.

Miku hanya menengok kearah Len dengan ekspresi biasa saja.

"Dekat tapi jauh," gumam Len lagi.

Miku memutar pandangannya dengan bosan.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Miku kesal. Habisnya, Len sudah mengulang kata-kata itu sebanyak 5 kali.

"Enggak, enggak kenapa-napa," jawab Len.

Tanpa Miku sadari, hati Len terasa tergores begitu saja.

* * *

><p>(Arti)<p>

_Aku enggak tahu apa arti dirimu_

_Kadang kita teman,_

_Kadang serasa lebih dari teman,_

_Kadang juga bukan siapa-siapa_

_Seperti saat ini …_

"Puisi lu bagus juga," puji Lui saat membaca puisi Len tersebut. "Buat siapa? Tumben lu jadi puitis kayak begini."

"Buat orang yang baik banget pada gua," jawab Len sambil melirik kearah Miku.

Merasa dilirik, Miku langsung menoleh kearah Len.

"Ada apaan?" tanya Miku dengan ekspresi datar.

"Enggak, enggak ada apa-apa," jawab Len singkat.

Sebenarnya Len itu takut. Takut kalau Miku benar-benar tidak menganggapnya seperti bukan siapa-siapa.

* * *

><p>(Puisi)<p>

_Hanya untaian mimpi yang saling bersambung_

_Seperti drama romantis yang indah_

_Tapi sayang itu hanyalah mimpi_

_Mimpi yang tak mungkin terwujud_

"Puisinya bagus, buat siapa?" tanya Anon sambil menatap kearah Miku dengan tatapan riangnya.

"Orang yang pernah 'hinggap' dihatiku," jawab Miku sambil melirik kearah Len.

Merasa dilirik, Len langsung menoleh kearah Miku.

"Ada apaan?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Enggak, enggak ada apa-apa," jawab Miku dengan ekspresi datar.

"Oh … kirain ada apaan," balas Len sambil melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

Dalam hati, batin Len bertanya-tanya. '_Kira-kira Miku ngomongin apa ya sampai ngelirik ke gua?_' tanya Len dalam hati. Sayangnya, pertanyaan itu tidak bisa dia utarakan begitu saja.

* * *

><p>(Makanan)<p>

Miku memegang perutnya. Rasa lapar itu seolah tidak biasa ia tahan. Pengen makan, tapi enggak ada uang. Pengen minjem uang, bingung mau minjem kesiapa. Uh, serba salah deh!

"Laper …," ringis Miku pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Len datang (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya lewat) sambil membawa cireng. Miku yang melihat cireng itu langsung terpaku seolah ingin 'menerkam' cireng tersebut.

"Kenapa, Mik? Lu mau?" tanya Len yang memperhatikan arah pandangan Miku.

"Enggak kok!" jawab Miku ketus sambil memalingkan muka. Seolah jaga image.

Tiba-tiba saja, Len menyodorkan cirengnya. Kemudian Miku hanya bisa menatap bingung Len.

"Buat apa?" tanya Miku pelan.

"Gua tahu kok lu laper, jadi ini buat lu aja," jawab Len sambil berjalan meninggalkan Miku.

Miku terdiam. Namun pada akhirnya, ia memakan cireng tersebut dengan lahapnya.

* * *

><p>(Teriakan)<p>

Len menghela nafas. Kakinya melangkah ke bukit belakang sekolah yang nampak sepi seperti biasanya, tempat yang ia rasa cocok untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku suka Len!" teriakan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Len.

Len menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia merasa kenal dengan suara ini, suara yang begitu familiar dan entah mengapa ia menjadi rindu dengan suara tersebut.

"Aku suka Len!"

Teriakan tersebut kembali terdengar. Len segera mencari ke sumber suara tersebut.

"T-tunggu dulu! Len itu nama gua kan?" tanya Len entah pada siapa. "Gua harus mencari pemilik suara tersebut."

Len berjalan pelan. Didapatinya seorang gadis bersurai hijau panjang sedang berdiri dipuncak bukit.

"Aku suka Len!" teriak gadis itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"M-Miku?"

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Len. Matanya membulat terkejut, begitu pula dengan Len sendiri.

"T-tadi itu …," suara Miku bergetar. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Dengan secepat kilat, Miku berlari menjauh Len. Gadis itu nampak menerobos lautan (?) semak belukar yang ada disana.

"Miku, tunggu!" teriak Len.

Len mencoba berlari mengejar Miku. Tapi apa daya, lari Miku begitu cepat untuk dia kejar. Terlebih lagi tempat ini begitu luas.

"Lebih baik, mungkin besok saja bicaranya," gumam Len sambil berjalan balik untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Tanpa Len sadari, nampak Miku berdiri diatas pohon tempat terakhir Len berdiri dibawahnya. Gadis itu nampak menghela nafas dan menatap sendu kearah Len yang semakin jauh darinya.

"Aku … masih mencintaimu," bisik Miku pelan.

* * *

><p>(Pernyataan)<p>

Len menatap Miku yang ada dihadapannya.

"Miku, gua ingin tanya soal kemarin," kata Len.

Miku menatap sinis kearah Len.

"Mau tanya apa?" tanya Miku ketus.

"Lu … suka sama gua?" tanya Len balik dengan nada serius. Untungnya waktu itu kelas masih pagi dan hanya mereka berdua saja yang ada disana.

"Cih, buat apa suka sama kamu? Mendokusai!" cibir Miku. "Oya, mulai dari sekarang, anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal. Aku bosan melihat mukamu!"

Setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Miku, hati Len terasa hampa. Sementara itu, kaki Miku semakin melangkah menjauhi Len.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terkadang, mencintai teman sendiri lebih sulit dari pada mencintai orang yang tidak kita kenal. Benar begitu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entah mengapa Lily tambah galau. Entah karena hp yang disita sama orang tua Lily atau karna cinta Lily yang bertepuk sebelah tangan … *pudung* #curhat bentar**

**Yup, sesuai permintaan, disini saya banyakin adegan Len yang galau. Tapi masih ada humor (garing) dikit kok! ;)**

**Akhir kata, thanks for reading and see you next week! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Drabble of Len x Miku

Genre: (little bit) Romance, and Friendship

Category: Drabble

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Summary: Beberapa momen yang tercipta diantara Len dan Miku. Apakah suatu saat mereka akan saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing?

*Special to Mr. Chocolate and Mr. Caramel :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Isi Hati Miku)

Jujur saja, Miku masih kangen berat sama Len. Masih cinta sama Len. Masih sayang sama Len. Ah, sungguh kepalanya terasa berat dengan berbagai hal tentang Len. Everything about Len, just Len and nothing male again.

"Aku … masih sayang sama Len," gumam Miku lirih.

Hening, suasana dikamarnya yang hanya berada dirinya seorang itu hanya menampakkan suasana hening. Jujur saja, Miku merasa sangat kesepian. Apalagi, sekarang Len tak mengiriminya sms lagi. Jujur saja, itu membuat Miku merasa sangat kesepian.

"It's everything about you, Len," gumam Miku sekali lagi.

Tanpa Miku sadari, seseorang diluar sana juga sedang merasa kesepian dan membutuhkan Miku.

* * *

><p>(Talking to the Moon)<p>

"Bulan, apa kau dengar aku?"

Pertanyaan itu Len ajukan pada sebuah bulan purnama yang menyinari langit malam itu.

"Ah, gua kayak orang gila sekarang," kata Len. "Arrgh! Tapi … tapi … gua kangen sama lu, Mik. Dipikiran gua cuman ada lu ketika denger kalau lu suka sama gua."

Jujur saja, Len memang selalu 'ditembak' oleh banyak orang dan Len hanya bersikap dingin kepada para fans-nya walau kadang suka tebar pesona. Tapi tetap saja, mengetahui Miku suka padanya itu adalah hal yang lain. Hal paling abstrak yang pernah menimpa hidupnya.

"Bulan, aku lagi kangen sama seseorang. Apakah orang itu kangen padaku?" tanya Len pada bulan.

Jujur, Len merasa otaknya konslet dan perlu dibawa ke RSJ terdekat. Bicara dengan bulan? Yang benar saja!

Tapi entah mengapa, Len merasa bulan purnama itu bersinar sedikit lebih terang, seperti mengisyaratkan akan sesuatu.

* * *

><p>(Kece?)<p>

Gadis bersurai hijau teal itu memetik senar gitar secara perlahan. Gitar berwarna kecoklatan yang merupakan gitar akustik itu menghasilkan suara yang nyaring, sehingga terdengar indah.

Mata gadis itu terpejam, menikmati alunan musik yang ia buat sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Miku … lu kelihatan ma– eh kece," puji Len spontan.

Miku terdiam. Iris hijaunya menatap lembut iris biru laut milik Len. Jantungnya kini terpacu dengan kencang. Jujur saja, walau dia (pernah) mengatakan hal yang 'pedas' terhadap Len. Tapi hatinya justru akan semakin menyukai Len. Entah mengapa.

"T-terima kasih," kata Miku gugup sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sama-sama," balas Len singkat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua pipi mereka telah merona merah.

* * *

><p>(Gitar)<p>

Len menatap sinis. Ah, tidak! Jujur saja, Len tidak harus menatap sinis kearah Leon yang kini sedang mengajari Miku, karena sebenarnya Miku lah yang meminta Leon untuk mengajari Miku.

"Ah, kalau main gitar doang mah gua juga bisa," kata Len pamer. Jujur saja, padahal Len sebenarnya tidak terlalu bisa memainkan gitar.

"Coba mainkan!" seru Miku.

Leon memberikan gitarnya ke Len. Tangan Len kini memetik senar gitar tersebut secara perlahan, membuat alunan indah disetiap petikan gitar tersebut. Aneh, Len merasa aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi hebat bermain gitar seperti ini?

"K-kakoi," puji Miku.

Sementara yang dipuji hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.

* * *

><p>(Perhatian atau Kepo?)<p>

Sebenarnya, Len Kagamine itu perhatian pada Miku. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang selalu Len lontarkan ketika melihat Miku atau bertemu dengan Miku secara tidak sengaja.

"Miku, LCD netbook lu retak? Kenapa nggak dibetulin aja?"

"Miku, kenapa lu belum makan?"

"Miku, lu kan tadi ada pelajaran memasak, kenapa nggak bawain gua makanan?"

"Miku, kenapa lu bisa pinter?"

"Miku, lu tahu anime yang baru itu kagak?"

"Miku, kenapa foto profil FB lu mesti gambar anime? Kenapa nggak foto lu sendiri?"

"Miku, kenapa lu lebih sering ngasih contekan ke Kaiko dan Kaito dibanding ke gua?"

"Miku, kenapa lu itu bisa kelihatan manis?"

"Miku, kenapa lu itu kemana-mana mesti naik sepeda? Kenapa nggak naik motor?"

"Miku, kenapa jam 9 malem lu udah tidur aja?"

"Miku, kenapa lu itu setiap kesekolah minum air kayak minum segalon?"

Jadi, sebenernya Len itu 'perhatian' atau 'kepo-an'?

* * *

><p>(Ganteng?)<p>

Hari ini, Miku sedang chat-an dengan Len. Sebenernya sih Len yang nge-chat duluan. Pertamanya sih, Miku males buat balesnya karena sudah mengantuk. Tapi Miku rasanya berat hati juga buat nggak bales pesan dari Len.

**Len Kagamine**: Gua itu ganteng dan baik hati loh, Mik :D

**Miku Hatsune**: Pengen banget dibilang ganteng ya? :p

**Len Kagamine**: Pengen lah!

**Miku Hatsune**: Iya, dah. Len ganteng. Tapi saya cuman ngasih pujian sekali doang loh ya ._.

**Len Kagamine**: Nggak apa-apa kok :)

Tanpa Miku sadari, sosok seseorang ditempat lain nampak berbunga-bunga membalas setiap chat-an yang Miku kirim.

* * *

><p>(Status)<p>

"Mik, lu bikin status tentang gua yang males kerja kelompok gegara becek itu ya?" tanya Len dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Emang ya? Kapan aku buat?" tanya Miku balik sambil tersenyum polos.

"Ah, palingan Len merasa status tentang orang yang takut becek buatan lu itu buat Len," kata Gumi dengan nada datar. "Intinya, Len mengakui kalau dirinya waktu itu takut becek."

Len langsung kicep. Muka Len pun langsung memerah seketika.

* * *

><p>(Tidur)<p>

Hari ini, Miku Outing Class atau yang bisa kita sebut seperti tour. Entah gerangan apa Miku kembali sebangku dengan Len dibus.

"Kalau lu ngantuk, tidur aja dipundak gua," ucap Len.

Entah karena sihir apa, Miku mengangguk dan kemudian tidur dipundak Len karena saking lelahnya. Apalagi, hari kini telah malam.

Tanpa Miku sadari, jantung seseorang nampak sedang berdetak dengan cepat.

"Dasar jantung berisik," gumam orang itu ketus, diiringi dengan muka lelaki itu yang kini telah memerah.

* * *

><p>(Bengong)<p>

Miku berjalan bengong. Jujur saja dia merasa capek. Jarak antara hotel dengan tempat parkirannya cukup jauh.

"Neng, awas!" seru seorang tukang becak.

Sett! Dengan lihainya, Miku berhasil menghindari becak tersebut. Nyaris saja ia tertabrak becak.

"Makanya kalau jalan tuh lihat-lihat," kata Len dengan nada meledek.

Miku pun hanya bisa mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

* * *

><p>(Pendek)<p>

"Wah, anak sekolah LHS memang keren ya dengan almamaternya. Seperti anak kuliahan," puji seorang pegawai disebuah pabrik gula yang mereka kunjungi.

Semua murid langsung tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi kok yang pendek itu rasanya kurang cocok ya?" lanjut pegawai itu.

Len yang merasa ditunjuk pun itu hanya bisa ngedumel.

"Makanya, jangan jadi pendek," ledek Miku sambil menepuk bahu Len.

Kini Len berjanji, agar bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi dari sekarang. Ingat, tumbuh itu keatas! Bukan ke samping!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jika kita menyukai seseorang, maka kita tidak akan pernah bisa untuk membencinya. Karena sekeras apapun kita mencoba untuk membenci orang yang kita sukai, maka hati ini masih akan tetap mencintainya. Benar begitu? ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wah, sudah berapa lama ya nggak ngelanjutin? Maaf ya belum sempet update, soalnya bulan kemarin itu jadwalnya cukup padat. Apalagi banyak ulangan dan Try Out yang nggak jelas kapan munculnya itu.**

**By the way, bagaimana ujiannya? Susah kah? Kalau saya sih lumayan, gampang baca soal tapi susah buat jawab soal. Hehehe …**

**Last words, thanks for reading! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

#Balesan buat review non-login:

***Guest**: Hahaha … drabble yang "Pendek" emang aku bikin greget XD

Thanks buat review-nya ya ^^

***yuka**: Makasih udah bilang ini FF yang bagus :') *terharu*

Yup, setting latarnya emang sengaja dibikin indonesia biar gampang dibayangin. Namanya juga kisah masa remaja (?)

Thanks buat review-nya ^^

***Yumiharizuki**: Well … ini memang sebuah cerita drabble abstrak yang isinya komedi (garing), romansa dengan tema friendzone (?), dan hurt yang galau berbumbu rada alay. Biar greger gimana gitu :3

Makasih buat review-nya dan penantiannya ya ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drabble of Len x Miku

Genre: (little bit) Romance, and Friendship

Category: Drabble

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Summary: Beberapa momen yang tercipta diantara Len dan Miku. Apakah suatu saat mereka akan saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing?

**.**

**.**

**.**

*) Special for Chocolate, Caramel, Coffee, Sugar, Melody, and Nita-chan (Because they are my beloved friends)

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Harapan)

"Kalau ada bintang jatuh, kalian mau memohon apa?" tanya Lui sambil memandang kearah langit.

Len dan Miku –yang kebetulan berada disamping Lui– saling berpandangan.

"Ng … apa, ya? Kayaknya aku cuman mohon kesehatan buat diriku," jawab Miku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Itu saja."

"Kalau lu, Len?" tanya Lui sambil memandang kearah Len.

"Kalau gua … ingin tinggi! Biar bisa ngalahin Miku!" jawab Len dengan semangat berapi-api.

Lui dan Miku pun langsung sweatdrop ditempat.

* * *

><p>(Gulali)<p>

Gulali itu manis dan lembut, sama seperti Miku. Itulah yang Len pikir selama ini. Rasa manisnya melebur dilidah seolah terasa sangat lembut dan halus.

"Len … kau beli gulali kenapa nggak ngajak-ngajak?" tanya Miku dengan nada melengking tinggi, sampai-sampai Len harus menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Maaf, Hime-sama. Aku khilaf," kata Len dengan nada dibuat-buat. "Tapi … kita bisa makan satu gulali berdua, kan?"

Muka Miku langsung memerah. Jantung gadis itu langsung brdetak dengan cepat.

"I-iya deh," balas Miku gugup.

Tanpa mereka sadari, rona merah terlihat diwajah mereka.

* * *

><p>(Brownies)<p>

Bagi Miku, Len seperti Brownies. Tak terlihat menarik, namun terasa manis. Terlihat gelap, namun terasa enak. Awalnya, gadis itu mengira kalau Len itu tipe cowok yang mudah emosian, seperti kebanyakan cowok pada umumnya. Namun ternyata, Len sangat baik padanya. Walau kadang Len suka ngambek sama Miku. Then, Len is only man can change Miku's life.

"Lu bawa brownies? Mau dong!" seru Len.

Miku tersenyum.

"Makan saja," balas Miku sambil tersenyum lembut melihat Len, sang Tuan-mirip-brownies baginya.

"Terima kasih, Miku baik deh!" seru Len sambil melahap potongan brownies itu dengan lahap.

Well, seandainya Len sadar betapa bahagianya Miku melihat wajahnya.

* * *

><p>(Hate Bubble Gum?)<p>

Len cemburu. Jujur saja, Len cemburu bila Kaito dekat dengan Miku. Len cemburu, ah atau mungkin iri? Intinya, Len Kagamine, anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara Kagamine, sangat benci melihat gadis berambut hijau itu dekat-dekat dengan Kaito layaknya permen karet.

"Hey, Len! Kenapa kau benci permen karet? Bahkan yang rasa pisang sekalipun?" tanya Miku kepo.

"Karena …," Len terdiam sejenak.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Miku bersemangat.

"Sudahlah, lu nggak perlu tahu!" seru Len sambil beranjak pergi.

Ehm, Len nggak akan bilang kalau sebenarnya dia benci permen karet gara-gara Kaito deket-deket sama Miku kayak permen karet yang lengket abis itu. Hahaha … iya, kan?

* * *

><p>(Clover)<p>

Miku menghela nafas. Ia masih ingat memori tentang 'semanggi berdaun empat' yang pernah ia temukan dulu, bersama Len tentunya ….

*Flashback*

"Len, aku dapet semanggi berdaun empat!" seru Miku bersemangat sambil menunjukkan tumbuhan hasil petikannya itu.

"Hebat! Lu bakalan selalu beruntung dong!" komentar Len tak kalah semangat.

"Semoga aja dalam urusan percintaan juga," kata Miku riang.

"Ya, pastinya lu bakalan beruntung," balas Len.

*Flashback end*

Miku tertawa kecil.

"Kayaknya urusan romansa-ku nggak akan berjalan mulus. Hufft! Daun semanggi payah," kata Miku ketus. Lalu kemudian dia tertawa hambar.

* * *

><p>(Ice Cream)<p>

Menurut Len, Miku itu seperti es krim, terlihat manis dan lembut. Selain itu terdapat berbagai warna, berbagai rasa, dan berbagai bentuk. Entah mengapa es krim terlihat sebegitu menariknya dimata Len hanya karena manis dan lembutnya terasa begitu enak. Namun terkadang, es krim itu akan terasa sangat dingin, seperti ketika Len membuat masalah pada Miku dan meminta maaf-nya lama sekali. Akan tetapi, Miku juga bisa mencairkan suasana yang panas (baca: tegang). Itulah persamaan yang unik antara es krim dan Miku.

"Len, es krim-mu cair," seru Miku.

"E-eh?" Len langsung menjilatnya, takut es krim itu bakalan tumpah ke seragam sekolahnya.

"Hihihi … Len kayak anak kecil ya," celetuk Lui.

"Urusai!" seru Len dengan muka merona kemerahan.

"Hahaha …," tawa Miku.

Miku, tahukah kau kalau tadi Len sempat memikirkanmu saat memakan es krim-nya?

* * *

><p>(Cosplay dan Len)<p>

Len kini menghela nafas. Ia nampak memikirkan nasibnya yang kemungkinan besar tidak-akan-bisa-menikah. Oke, itu memang terdengar lebay, tapi itulah yang Len pikirkan saat ini.

"Len, senyum dong! Jangan cemberut mulu! Kan hasil foto-nya jadi aneh," kata Miku sambil menatap serius kearah Len. Ditangan Miku nampak sebuah kamera digital berwarna putih polos.

"Bagaimana gua mau tersenyum kalau lu foto-in gua lagi cosplay baju maid dan bando berenda kayak begini? Lagian kenapa lu nyuruh gua cosplay pake baju beginian?" tanya Len frustasi.

"Hahaha …," tawa Miku mengabaikan Len.

Tapi apapun demi Miku, pasti akan Len coba penuhi.

* * *

><p>(Game Addict)<p>

Jujur saja, Miku cemburu pada game online yang selalu Len mainkan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Len memainkannya hampir 12 jam per hari. Ingat itu!

"Len, kenapa kau suka sekali bermain game online?" tanya Miku sambil menghela nafas.

"Karna ini sangat seru," jawab Len singkat.

Miku menghela nafas. Ya, inilah susahnya suka pada seorang gamers.

* * *

><p>(Seme dan Uke)<p>

"Eh? Lu belum pulang, Mik?" tanya Len sambil mmbuka pintu kelas.

"Ya, nanti dulu setelah aku baca ini," jawab Miku sambil menatap serius buku yang ia baca.

"Lu baca apa, Mik?" tanya Len kepo.

"Doujinshi Hard Yaoi rate M R-18 uncensored," jawab Miku lengkap.

"O-oh," kata Len gugup sambil mengambil bukunya yang ketinggalan dikelas itu, keringat dingin sedikit mengalir dari dahinya. "Gua pulang dulu ya, Mik."

"Yaudah," balas Miku. "By the way Len, kamu cocok banget jadi uke loh kalau dipasangin sama Gakupo-sensei atau Kaito."

Jleb! Len merasa nge-jleb.

"B-begitu ya?"

"Iya."

Len segera membuka pintu. Dihadapannya, nampak sesosok Kaito.

"Hey, Len!" sapa Kaito dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kaito … mulai saat ini lu jangan deketin gua lagi ya," kata Len sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito heran.

"Soalnya … GUA NGGAK MAU JAD UKE!" jawab Len sambil berlari kencang.

"Hah?" dan Kaito pun nampak hanya bisa cengo' ditempat.

* * *

><p>(Fudanshi! Len)<p>

Len menatap serius doujinshi-nya. Iris biru laut-nya menatap intens setiap adegan dalam panel doujin tersebut.

"Tumben baca doujin," celetuk Miku. "Doujin apa?"

"Doujinshi Hard Yuri rate M Hot Female x Female (Shoujo-ai) R-18," jawab Len lengkap.

"Hah?" Miku cengo' ngeliat Len yang mendadak menjadi fudanshi.

"Btw, lu keliatan cocok loh jadi uke-nya. Terus seme-nya mungkin Luka-san atau Meiko-sensei. Ah, atau mungkin Teto dan Neru biar greget?" kata Len sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"E-etto … aku pergi dulu ya," kata Miku sambil beranjak pergi.

Sementara Len nampak menyunggingkan senyuman penuh kemenangan. 'Itulah pembalasan dendamku, Miku! Hwahahaha … terimalah itu,' tawa Len dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Terkadang, banyak hal lucu yang terjadi dalam kehidupan ini. Betul tidak? ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! Chapter 8 selesai! Berarti saya udah bikin 80 drabble. Tak terasa ya, berarti 2 chapter lagi bakalan tamat karena target saya cuman 100 drabble :v**

**Btw, kalian lebih suka drabble yang Hurt atau yang Fluff disini? Soalnya biar saya ada ide bikin chapter kedepannya~**

**Last words, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

***Balasan Review non-login:**

#**natasyaratmu**: Waah … arigatou. Saya sangat tersanjung. Semoga chapter kali ini seru, ya! ^^

#**Masane Sayuri**: Eh? Benarkah fluff? Wah, makasih. Saya kira malah kebanyakan galaunya. Hehehe …. Thanks ya udah review ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drabble of Len x Miku

Genre: (little bit) Romance, and Friendship

Category: Drabble

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Summary: Beberapa momen yang tercipta diantara Len dan Miku. Apakah suatu saat mereka akan saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing?

**.**

**.**

**.**

*) Special for Chocolate, Caramel, Coffee, Sugar, Melody, and Nita-chan (Because they are my beloved friends)

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Butuh Tumpangan?)

Miku menghela nafas. Karna ban sepedanya bocor, gadis berambut hijau tosca itu terpaksa harus jalan kaki. Mana siang ini panas banget lagi! Pasti semua orang langsung nggak nafsu pulang ke rumah dan lebih memilih 'ngadem' dikedai minuman deket sekolah.

"Sepeda lu kemana, Mik?"

Miku menoleh, mendapati seorang Len Kagamine yang sedang mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan rendah.

"Bocor," jawab Miku singkat.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanya Len dengan cengiran lebar.

Muka Miku tersipu. Tapi pada akhirnya, Miku duduk dibelakang Len.

* * *

><p>(Emas Karatan)<p>

_I am now singing in the sky_

_Even just a little bit, even just a little bit_

_As long as you'll be able to smile_

Suara Len mengalun merdu diruang musik. Didepannya terdapat Leon yang memainkan gitar akustik, dan Miku yang bersiap untuk membaca puisi. Ya, mereka sedang latihan untuk acara kenaikan kelas.

"Suaramu bagus, Len," puji Miku.

"Iya lah, suara emas," balas Len ge-er.

"Iya, bagus kayak emas KARATAN," kata Miku sambil nyengir lebar.

Jleb! Sakitnya itu dihati tahu nggak? *tunjuk pinggang bawah*

* * *

><p>(Bingung)<p>

Sejujurnya, Len bingung sama perasaannya ke Miku. Dia suka sama Miku, tapi dia masih suka sama mantan pacarnya yang namanya Yuzuki Yukari itu. Sungguh, ini dilema bagi seorang Len.

"Sekarang gini aja, siapa orang yang paling deket sama lu?" tanya Kaito mencoba menyelesaikan permasalahan Len.

"Miku."

"Yang sering buatin lu bekel makan siang?"

"Miku."

"Yang suka bayarin lu uang kas?"

"Miku."

"Orang yang sering bikin lu ke rumah orang itu?"

"Miku."

"Orang yang paling setia nungguin lu?"

"Miku."

"Yaudah, berarti lu cinta sama Miku."

Len kini mengangguk paham. Len paham kalau hatinya lebih menyayangi Miku lebih dari apapun.

* * *

><p>(Trouble)<p>

Len menengok kesana-kemari, niatnya sih dia pengen cari Miku. Tapi ternyata, Miku itu sekalinya lepas dari pandangan Len langsung ilang gitu aja –tanpa jejak kaki.

"Len, sini deh! Gue pengen ngomong sesuatu," panggil Tei.

"Apaan sih? Gua kagak mau dengerin gossip," kata Len ketus.

Yang Len tahu, Tei itu tukang gossip –walaupun kenyataannya gossipnya selalu benar. Tapi yang bikin Len risih itu si Tei jatuh cintrong sama dirinya. Jadi Len kadang suka ogah gitu sama Tei.

"Sebenernya, lo mending jangan deket-deket sama Miku deh! Miku itu sebenernya dari dulu manfaatin lu! Kalau nggak percaya tanya aja Gumi atau Kaiko," kata Tei to the point.

Len hanya bisa diam –tidak merespon kata-kata Tei. Tapi entah mengapa kepalanya terasa pusing dan hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

* * *

><p>(Please Say the Truth)<p>

Miku nampak bahagia. Pulang sekolah memang hal yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu karena ada masakan lezat buatan Okaa-san tercinta.

"Miku, gua mau ngomong sama lu," kata Len dengan nada serius.

"Ngomong apa?" tanya Miku bingung. Ia heran mengapa Len jadi seserius ini.

"Lu … sebenernya dari dulu manfaatin gua, kan?" tanya Len.

Miku terdiam. Gadis itu bingung mau merespon apa.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?" tanya Miku lirih.

"Itu nggak penting buat lu," jawab Len ketus.

Len berjalan meninggalkan Miku begitu saja. Sementara Miku hanya bisa diam ditempat. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai muncul disudut matanya.

"Tolong, katakan kebenarannya padaku," kata Miku lirih. Gadis itu kini mulai frustasi.

* * *

><p>(Median)<p>

"Miku, lu galau berat?"

Miku menghela nafas. Ring Suzune, temen les Len yang paling cerewet itu kini datang mengkhawatirkan drinya.

"Enggak kok, aku hanya lagi 'median'," jawab Miku lirih.

Ring berpikir sejenak. Median itu sama dengan nilai tengah alias bingung antara lanjut atau berhenti alias galau. Intinya, 'median' itu kode rahasia buatan Miku yang mengatakan kalau 'ia sedang galau'.

"Sialan tuh si Len! Dia nyari gara-gara sama lu?" tanya Ring dengan perempatan didahinya.

"Enggak, kok. Aku tak apa-apa," jawab Miku berbohong.

Ring hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu kalau Miku itu orang yang kuat, tegar, dan bisa berakting ceria ketika hatinya sedang sedih.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Miku," gumam Ring.

* * *

><p>(Obat Depresan)<p>

Sejujurnya, Len merasa ia melakukan kesalahan. Kenapa Len justru malah termakan omongannya Tei? Kenapa rasanya ia begitu emosi ketika tahu kalau Miku ternyata memanfaatkan dirinya? Lalu, apa maksud teriakan 'suka' yang Miku lontarkan dulu? Kenapa rasanya hidup itu terasa tidak dapat Len mengerti?

"Len … lu keliatan depresi," komentar Lui.

"Ya … begitulah," balas Len ketus.

"Beli obat depresan gih," celetuk Lui usil.

"WTF! Dah, lu!" seru Len.

Tapi sejujurnya, obat depresan yang dapat membuat Len tenang ialah nyanyian Miku yang sempat Len rekam dulu.

* * *

><p>(Hilang)<p>

Miku menghela nafas. Entah mengapa marahnya Len terhadap dirinya membuatnya merasa sangat frustasi –bahkan untuk makan saja ia merasa tidak nafsu. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Sepertinya ada yang hilang dari dirinya.

Miku membuka tempat pensilnya. Disana hanya terdapat sebuah pensil dan sebuah penghapus.

"Ne, Len. Dulu kau pernah menghilangkan pensilku dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi jika pensil yang kau hilangkan itu dari mantan pacarmu … apa kau akan terus menjaganya dan tidak menghilangkannya?" tanya Miku berbica sendiri.

Miku menghela nafas. Rasanya beban dihatinya masih sangat banyak. Rasanya ia ingin teriak pada saat ini juga.

"Ne, Len. Apa kalau aku yang menghilang dari hadapanmu, kau akan berpura-pura tidak tahu?"

Oke, sekarang Miku merasa dirinya sudah semakin gila saja. Miku tak habis pikir, kenapa dia malah berbicara sendiri seperti ini? Apakah sistem kerja otaknya sedang sedikit bermasalah?

Tanpa Miku sadari, kini sedikit demi sedikit bulir-bulir air mata muncul dari sudut matanya.

* * *

><p>(Nostalgia)<p>

Len kini hanya bisa bernostalgia. Ia ingat betapa banyaknya pengorbanan seorang Miku Hatsune untuknya. Entah itu berupa waktu, jasa, dan sebagainya.

"Miku …," gumam Len pelan.

Kini Len tahu, seberapa besar perasaannya pada Miku

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apapun yang terjadi, membenci seseorang yang kita sukai itu sangat susah, bukan? ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tak terasa udah 89 drabble aja. Padahal awalnya cuman iseng-iseng doang. Hahaha …**

**Besok chapter terakhir. Tapi kalau sempat ada ide, cerita ini bisa saja jadi 'fanfic' bukan 'drabble' lagi.**

**Oke, see you next time! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**#Jawaban review non-login:**

***)** Devy Kagane: Wah, makasih ya atas pujiannya. Jadi tersanjung. Hahaha ….

Ini chapter terakhir loh! Udah the end, doa-in aja biar bisa buat sekuelnya , ya! ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drabble of Len x Miku

Genre: (little bit) Romance, and Friendship

Category: Drabble

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Summary: Beberapa momen yang tercipta diantara Len dan Miku. Apakah suatu saat mereka akan saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing?

**.**

**.**

**.**

*) Special for my beloved friends

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Berlalu)

Tanpa mereka sadari, semua yang terjadi sudahlah terjadi. Batas-batas gelembung tipis pecah satu per satu, merangkai atom-atom cairan busa. Ya, tanpa mereka sadari, tanpa kata-kata apapun mereka sudah kembali seperti dulu. Mereka tidak merasa kaku setiap waktu dan selalu bersama-sama.

"Yang lalu ya … biarlah berlalu," kata Miku singkat.

Ya, yang lalu itu biarlah berlalu begitu saja. Walau terkadang, itu terasa menyakitkan.

* * *

><p>(Kursi)<p>

Benda berwarna hitam dengan penyangga besi. Ya, semua orang pasti sudah tahu benda ini. Ini adalah kursi. Hanya kursi. Lantas?

"Len, ini kursiku," kata Miku pelan, sedikit takut-takut.

Len menggeser tempatnya sedikit. Menyisakan beberapa bagian kursi.

"Udah, lu duduk disini aja," kata Len.

Miku menghela nafas. Daripada capek kagak duduk, mendingan duduk sekarang. Biarin lah satu bangku berdua, yang penting bisa duduk.

Tanpa Miku sadari, sebuah kursi pun dapat dijadikan alat modus buat Len. Ya, Len memanglah orang yang otaknya amat sangat cerdas.

* * *

><p>(Aku Mau Hitam!)<p>

Sebentar lagi, kelas Len dan Miku akan mengadakan acara pembuatan baju buat perpisahan. Ya, sebagai kelas paling trending topic guru-guru disekolah, mereka ingin membuat baju. Masalahnya sekarang hanyalah warna bajunya. Tulisan buat disablonnya sih udah dipikirkan mau seperti apa.

"Jadi yang bener mau warna apa?" tanya Gumi tegas, selaku ketua kelas yang baik dan benar.

"Biru," jawab Kaito paling semangat.

"Ungu aja sih," kini giliran IA yang berbicara.

"Aku mau hitam," jawab Len dan Miku berbarengan.

Deg! Muka keduanya langsung memerah. Mereka menyadari kalau jawaban mereka dan kata-kata yang mereka lontarkan itu sama. Sama-sama menginginkan warna hitam.

Yah, terkadang kalau orang beneran suka sama orang tersebut pikiran mereka selalu tersambung satu sama lain, kan?

* * *

><p>(Teori Kebahagiaan Miku)<p>

Miku itu orangnya sederhana. Walau begitu, Miku memiliki 'teori kebahagiaan'-nya sendiri.

"Jika dunia itu menyeramkan, ingat saja hal yang menyenangkan. Jika semua orang menjauhi diriku, anggap saja alam sebagai temanku. Jika tetesan air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mataku, ingat saja kalau aku pasti bisa hidup bahagia."

Len membaca sederet kalimat yang ada dibuku tulis Miku. Ya, tulisan yang tanpa sengaja ia temukan dihalaman belakang buku Miku saat buku tersebut terjatuh.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti mengapa dia selalu kuat biarpun ia selalu sendirian dikelas," gumam Len pelan.

Ya, Len berharap ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Miku.

* * *

><p>(Miku dimata Len)<p>

"Menurutmu aku itu gimana?" tanya Miku kepada Len tiba-tiba. "Yah, buat intropeksi diri aja."

Len terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa jantungnya malah berdebar-debar.

"Menurut gua … lu itu baikkk banget! Pokoknya semua yang baik-baik itu ada dimata lu. Cuman lu tukang bohong sih," jawab Len.

Deg! Entah mengapa Miku merasa hatinya sangat bahagia ketika Len mengatakan hal tersebut. Walau sejujurnya dia sedikit bingung mengapa dibilang 'tukang bohong'.

* * *

><p>(Gua nggak bisa lihat kebelakang)<p>

"Len, tadi si Yuzuki Yukari mencari kamu," kata Miku menghampiri Len.

Len tertegun. Yuzuki Yukari? Mencari Len? Ada apa?

"Dia mengkhawatirkan dirimu karna kamu nggak masuk kemarin," lanjut Miku lagi.

Len masih terdiam membeku.

"Hey, Len. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Miku hati-hati.

Len mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa kamu sama dia nggak balikan lagi? Kalian masih sama-sama suka, kan?" tanya Miku.

Len masih terdiam. Otaknya nampak lambat merespon.

"Juju raja, Mik. Gua belum bisa move on dari dia."

Miku mencengkram pelan ujung seragamnya. Walau tahu ini menyakitkan, tapi Miku tahu dirinya tidak berhak untuk menangis didepan Len.

"Tapi gua nggak bisa kembali ke belakang. Ada gadis yang gua suka," lanjut Len.

Miku menghela nafas pelan. Siapa gadis yang disukai Len?

* * *

><p>(Jika)<p>

"Mik, jika ada temen deket lu yang tiba-tiba nembak lu, lu mau jawab apa?" tanya Len.

Miku terdiam. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Len menanyakan hal tersebut?

"Entahlah, tergantung orangnya," jawab Miku asal.

Entah mengapa … Len merasa ada harapan untuk dirinya menjadikan Miku sebagai miliknya.

* * *

><p>(Gemes)<p>

Hari ini, Miku sedang merasa sangat marah. Emosinya meluap-luap begitu saja. Tangannya terlalu malas untuk digerakkan. Perut Miku terasa sangat sakit. Ya, kita semua tahu kalau gejala ini disebut PMS. Bukan, bukan PMS yang berarti Penyakit Menular Seksual loh ya!

"Miku … yang bener tuh jawabannya ini," kata Len menggurui Miku. Habisnya, Len udah gemes ngeliat si Miku ngerjain soal Seni Budaya dengan asal-asalan.

"Apaan sih, Len?" tanya Miku dengan nada tinggi. Matanya menatap garang Len.

"Dikasih tahu yang bener juga," kata Len ketus, ikutan marah.

Kini Miku merasa bersalah. Len nampak marah lagi kepada dirinya.

"S-sorry, Len. Aku lagi bad mood," kata Miku.

Len menatap Miku sekilas. Tangannya yang usil kini mencubit pipi chubby Miku.

"Hahaha … gua tahu kok," tawa Len.

"Aduh, sakit!" keluh Miku.

"Hahaha, abisnya pipi lu bikin gemes sih," tawa Len.

Rasanya … melupakan Len semakin sulit buat Miku.

* * *

><p>(Perubahan Len)<p>

"Miku … mending lu segera pacaran sama Len dah," tiba-tiba saja Piko mengatakan hal tersebut pada Miku.

Miku hanya terdiam ditempat. Masih bingung.

"Akhir-akhir ini, dia semakin menjad lebih baik. Sebagai sahabatnya, gua sangat rela lu pacaran sama dia," jelas Piko lagi.

Miku masih terdiam. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Belum tentu dia suka sama aku," balas Miku pelan.

"Yah, siapa tahu saja," kata Piko.

Piko meninggalkan Miku begitu saja. Meninggalkan Miku dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi banyak tanda tanya.

* * *

><p>(Cara Menembak)<p>

"Cara ditembak mana yang paling kamu suka?" tanya Rin sambil menunjukkan banyak sekali foto-foto aktor korea yang sedang menembak aktris korea dalam berbagai akting drama kore terkenal. Tak hanya cuplikan drama korea saja, tetapi juga cuplikan berbagai MV korea paling booming.

"Yang ini," jawab Miku sambil menunjuk foto personil boyband Korea yang sedang berakting memberikan sebuah cincin pada seorang gadis yang entah-siapa-itu.

Foto itu terdapat banyak balon. Sang personil tersebut memberikan cincin yang diikat dengan sebuah tali balon berwarna merah muda.

"Wah, iya, ya ini romantis. Bagus buat referensi FF korea," kata Rin.

Tanpa Miku sadari, Len mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>(Ketetapan hati)<p>

Jantung Len mendebar dengan sangat kencang. Hari ini ialah hari perpisahan kelas 3 SMP. Bukan, bukan karena Len takut nggak lulus. Len optimis lulus karena Len rajin belajar dan mengerjakan soal UN dengan sesempurna mungkin. Lalu, apa yang membuat jantung Len berdebar-debar?

"Tarik nafas, Len. Rileks aja, jangan tegang waktu nembak dia," saran Piko.

Len menarik-menghembuskan nafas secara teratur dan perlahan. Lelaki berambut pirang itu mencoba sebaik mungkin agar tidak gugup.

"Tapi ini hari terakhir gua bertemu dia disekolah. Gua dan dia beda SMA, Ko. Gua takut gagal dan ditolak dia," kata Len.

Piko tersenyum.

"Gua yakin, lu bisa nembak dia dengan sempurna didalam kelas nanti. Anak kelas juga udah ngebantuin, kan?" Piko menepuk pelan bahu Len.

Len tersenyum. Ya, ini seharusnya ialah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuknya.

* * *

><p>(I Love You)<p>

Miku melangkah pelan menuju kelasnya. Kegiatan wisuda sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya saja, anak sekelas menyuruh Miku pergi ke kelas terlebih dahulu.

Clek! Miku membuka perlahan pintu kelasnya. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah balon berwarna-warni yang dipegang semua teman sekelasnya.

"A-ano … apa sekarang ada yang ulang tahun?" tanya Miku bingung.

Semua temannya langsung tersenyum misterius. Kemudian sebuah suara musik terdengar. Lantunan musik 'No Other' yang dibawakan Super Junior itu mengalun.

Len mendekat kearah Miku. Tangan Len nampak membawa sebuah balon berwarna merah cerah.

"_Would you be my girlfriend?_" tanya Len sambil menyodorkan balon tersebut. Disana terdapat cincin yang berukirkan 'L with M' yang diikat tali balon tersebut.

Jantung Miku dan Len berdebar-debar kencang. Semua penonton disana juga nampak sangat antusias.

"_Y-yes, I do_," jawab Miku gugup.

"Yeay!" teriak semua anak sekelas.

Balon-balon yang sempat digenggam itu kini telepaskan. Cincin berukir yang diikat itu kini dipasangkan dijari manis Miku sesudah tali balon tersebut dilepaskan. Kini, sepasang kekasih baru lahir didunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jodoh itu sudah pasti tidak akan kemana-mana. Benar begitu, bukan? ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End! Akhirnya cerita ini finish juga. My first complete fanfic, yeay!**

**Sudah lama ya belum dilanjutkan. Maklumlah, netbook baru dibetulin sekarang. Jadinya baru dilanjutin.**

**Well, rencananya sih mau ada sekuel yang tipe-nya multichapter. Nggak drabble lagi kayak begini. Tapi entah kapan dibuatnya. Soalnya masih banyak fanfic yang hiatus. Pokoknya sampai benar-benar udah tuntas deh!**

**Finally, see you next time! ^^**


End file.
